


Miracle on Southbank

by Ukthxbye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sherlolly, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, John Ships It, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Post-The Final Problem, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock's Coat, Snow, could be an engagement if you squint and turn your head just right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: A Christmas market visit brings forth new compulsions.





	Miracle on Southbank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mouse9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/gifts).



Southbank Centre Wintertime Market bustled with holiday shoppers ducking between stalls from the occasional biting wind pushing across the Thames. Molly Hooper wrapped her scarf a little tighter, wishing she thought to bring a heavier coat. She walked near Sherlock Holmes, and his tall and much larger frame kept most of the wind off her. The decision to come to the market came suddenly earlier. She might have gone home but for who asked her. 

 

After taking Rosie to the park, Molly dropped her off at 221b. She lingered and John wanted to take Rosie to a Christmas market that night. Mrs Hudson said she would love to come. Molly was just about to leave, saying her goodbyes, when a low voice broke the air. 

 

“Would you join us, Molly?”

 

Molly stopped, her hand on the door. Things had been awkwardly calm between her and Sherlock for a month. All business and small jokes, comfortable and uneasy in the same moments. She put no demands on him regarding words said under duress but he had not denied them. _But was this any different from how we’ve always been?_ she reminded herself.

 

She turned to see a slight smile on his lips and more knowing grins on John and Mrs Hudson’s face. John whispered in Rosie’s ear and she shouted, “Say yes, Aunt Molly!” 

 

Molly’s cheek coloured as she peeked once more at Sherlock, now standing with his arms behind him, his eyes steady. But she grinned back at her goddaughter and gave her answer, “Haven't gone to a market yet so why not?”

 

John let his daughter down and she ran to Molly for a hug and Molly helped her with her coat while she and Mrs Hudson discussed what market to go to.

 

John stepped over to Sherlock, who attempted to feign great interest in his mobile suddenly. 

 

“Smooth. Really, honestly. Keep it up,” John teased. 

 

Eyes closed with a sigh pulled through his nose, Sherlock whispered, “It was rude not to offer. Even you should realise that.”

 

“True,” John nodded, “But that’s not why you asked.” He grinned and before Sherlock could counter, Mrs Hudson said, “We’ll meet you two downstairs. We decided on Southbank.”

 

Sherlock watched Molly as she shuffled Rosie out the door and down the steps. Mrs Hudson gave him squinted grin as she shut the door behind her.

“So…” John started as he reached for his coat but Sherlock grunted.

 

“Don’t start... let’s have what is typically deemed a good time at such things as this,” Sherlock sighed. 

 

“One last word of advice,” John smiled at his friend as he finished tying his scarf. “If you feel compelled to speak, probably ignore that.”

 

Sherlock pulled a hurt countenance but John continued, putting his hand up to show he had more to say.

 

“But if you feel compelled to, say, kiss her under some mistletoe or hold her hand,  I say follow that compulsion.” John smirked holding Sherlock’s blank stare.

 

His smirk fell as Sherlock stood frozen in place.

 

“Sorry mate if I--”

 

“No... no, it's fine... I believe. If I feel so compelled, I will consider the actions as optional depending on her receptivity.”  Sherlock stiffened his spine. 

 

“You’d rather she’d make the moves because you are scared--”

 

“I am not... scared. At least of her,” Sherlock sighed unconvincingly.

 

John laughed, “Yeah, you are but you know what if we stall much longer, we’ll have two women to be scared of. After you.” John closed the door behind them shaking his head. 

 

-:-

 

“What colour is that light?”

 

John Watson lifted Rosie to a small tree to study at the lights closer and pointed out one nearest to them 

 

“Red!” Rosie shouted proudly

 

“No, it's orange, dear,” Mrs Hudson said cheerily. 

 

“Red!” Rosie shouted back, pointing at the light. 

 

“OK, no arguing now,” John sighed. 

 

“It does have a red appearance” Sherlock whispered at Rosie with a grin as he shifted past the two of them continuing on the path they were walking. 

 

John shot him a look, “Do not take her side we have this argument at school as well.”

 

Molly and Martha snickered.

 

“How about some hot cocoa?” Molly grinned at her goddaughter with open arms. The girl lept awkwardly into them, elbowing her father in the chin in the process. Molly caught her and adjusted her to her hip. Turning to the men, she asked, “You two want any?” and glancing to Martha to the side, “Mrs Hudson?”

 

“I am fine, dear, thank you.”

 

John rubbed his chin and shook his head and turned to Sherlock who was staring at Molly, not answering her as he expected. 

 

“Sherlock? Earth to Sherlock.” John waved his hand in front of him. Sherlock squinted his eyes at John. 

 

“No, thank you, Molly,” he smiled slightly and turned his attention suddenly and intensely to his mobile.

 

Molly shrugged her shoulders as she turned to find hot cocoa for her and Rosie.

 

Martha let out an obvious audible sigh and Sherlock threw his head back with a dramatic groan.

 

“You two do not start, not a word,” he gritted through his teeth, staring holes in John who bit his lip to stop a snicker. 

 

“She’s waited long enough for you to make some kind of move--” Martha began.

 

“No. I refuse to discuss my potential romantic decisions with my--” The look she shot him stopped his words.

 

“We are your friends Sherlock, we only want to help,” John said, finally with a voice of understanding and not condescension. 

 

“It’s Christmas, Sherlock,” Martha smiled softly as she patted his arm. 

 

“Its December 16th,” he smirked but dropped it with the glare she gave him. 

 

“Special things, good things happen this time of the year, dear. Let them happen for once in your life, you deserve it.” Her voice tinged toward stern, like a parent reminding a child.

 

His chest ached at her words ‘deserve’ ringing through his mind like an alarm bell. Brow knitted, he opened his mouth to respond. 

 

“She is coming back,” was all he managed.

 

Rosie, already wearing a chocolate moustache, skipped to her dad’s arms.

 

Molly handed him the cup of cocoa, missing its warmth in her hands and the group resumed their strolling. 

 

“Oh, look at that! It’s snowing!” John grinned, holding his hand out. 

 

They all turned their eyes up, a gentle smile crossing everyone’s face and a giggle from Rosie as the flakes increased into a steady shower. 

 

He put Rosie down and let her run around in circles giggling, looking up at the fluffy sky. Molly and Sherlock stood near each other as Mrs Hudson and John attempted to show Rosie how to catch snowflakes with her tongue. 

 

Sherlock allowed his eyes to stray, watching Molly’s face intensely. A gentle peacefulness covered it and it spread to his own despite an increase in his heart rate he couldn’t quite explain. Except that he put his thumb against her cheek, gently and instinctively, realising too late all that touch between them conveyed. A large flake had landed there, and he brushed it away before it could melt. Her cheeks, pink from the chill turned cherry red under his thumb. 

 

She inhaled a quick breath and turned her gaze to him and he met it with his. He should move his hand; his mind screamed it and yet his hand refused the command. He brushed his thumb once more, playing the colour in her cheek when John’s voice broke the quiet with a cough  

 

“It’s getting late, Rosie, we must go home now,” he said to her grabbing her hand. 

 

“Nooo!” and she half flopped over, John catching her before she hit the ground. The other companions jumped at once to help.  Molly and Sherlock bumped sides, and both mouthed apologies at each other. John sighed trying to wrangle Rosie to her feet, which she seemed to find to be a great injustice but Molly got down and captured Rosie’s attention.

 

“Look, you go home and go to bed like a good girl and me and uncle Sherlock will come over  and make a snowman tomorrow, would you like that?” Molly offered earnestly.

 

Rosie wiped her nose, brow scrunched up in contemplation. 

 

Sherlock’s brow furrowed as well, but he stayed quiet. Rosie looked up at him, and he cracked a small smile as he nodded, adjusting his coat collar. 

 

Rosie rubbed her eyes and mumbled “OK.”  Molly kissed the top of her head quickly.

 

Martha rubbed her arms against the cold, “I think I’ll walk on with you John if that’s all right?”

 

“Sure, yeah. We’ll get you to 221b happily,” John said, glancing at Sherlock and Molly, the corner of his mouth turned up. 

 

Molly and Sherlock side glance at each other, incertitude hanging in between unsaid words. But she takes a breath, pulling her scarf tighter still. 

 

“I think I’ll stay I was thinking of getting some mulled wine and watching the light show once more,” Molly added shyly to the conversation. 

 

“I’ll stay here, and keep you company... unless--” he offered, pausing giving her room to reject the offer. 

 

“No, that would be great! I mean... yeah that is fine,” she answered quickly and hurriedly. 

 

John and Martha looked between the two and then to each there knowingly.

 

Goodbyes said the two left stood for a moment before silently continuing toward the bar area. 

 

“If you want to wander around the market by yourself, don’t let me--” he started hesitantly. 

 

“OH shut up.” She nudged him with her shoulder. Standing close to him could disconcert, but there was a warmth near him. Maybe it was just the nearness, but she relished it anyway.

 

Sherlock paid for the mulled wine, despite her protests. They walked again, perusing booths and passing a German food stand. 

 

“My great grandmother was German,” Molly blurted. 

 

“Really?” Sherlock offered, though he had surmised long ago of a German descent for her. 

 

“Grandmother always talked about the markets there. Dad would bring me to sort of keep the traditions. We usually went to one closer to home but... sorry.” A tear found the corner of her eye before she could stop it.  “Just made me miss him, that's all.”

 

She glanced at Sherlock, the softness in his eyes unsettling and yet not nearly as much as his hand reaching out and taking hers. She watched it all like slow motion. 

 

“I am sorry this made you miss him, we can go if--” 

 

She dropped his hand and waved hers, “No, it's fine, it’s bittersweet that is all.” She gave the best smile she could produce. 

 

He missed her hand suddenly but did not force the moment again and they both walked again, sipping the last of their wine. 

 

The snow got heavier but in big fluffy pieces. The crowd dispersed some.They walked close together, arms brushing on and off, a closeness that became comfortable, even as their hands brushed more than once again. Unsure if how well received his previous compulsion or not, he did not attempt it again. But he sensed her arm staying near his and her shiver travelled through to him as the wind whipped around a booth causing her to pause. 

 

“Would you like my coat?” He grimaced internally at the question. _Illogical and she’ll see through it._

 

She laughed, the incredulousness ringing in her voice, “Oh God, don’t be ridiculous then how will you stay warm?”

 

She shrugged, as the wind died down. “I’m fine I should have dressed warmer that’s all.”

 

They were at the large light display now. She grabbed his empty cup and her own, tossing them in a near bin and returned to where he stood, though slightly in front of him.

 

“You are tall enough to block the wind, don’t mind if stand in front of you?” She asked, turning her head back to him. 

 

He chuckled, “I shall be your wall against the cold if it helps.”

 

It went dark for a moment as a small twinkling light started to a very familiar modern Christmas song. 

 

Molly breathed in a deep sigh at the music choice, which felt utterly too relevant. 

_Just do it, don’t think about it for once. Compelled, now act,_ he yelled in his head to himself.

 

_“All I want for Christmas is... you—”_

 

_Oh my god, is he?_

 

Her back sensed the warmth first, and the shiver produced was not weather related as his coat wrapped around her sides. She stared as the wool surrounded her side and his arms secured it in place. Stiff at first, she use every muscle to stay upright as his arms wrapped around her.

 

Pressed against the back of her for a solid few beats of the music, she attempted to relax in his arms. His breath caressed across her neck and _there’s that shudder again_ , they both muse.

 

“I couldn’t just let you shiver like that…”

 

She breathed out her nose and in, soaking in this realised moment of affection as she relaxed into his chest. All the smells of that beautiful coat she breathed in fully, picturing i her mind what she hoped was that little sweet smile he has given before. 

 

“So is this another step forward?” she finally said, her voice light and hopeful that made his chest ache. 

“I think so” he grinned despite himself. 

 

“Christmas miracles do happen” she snickered and laughed as she leaned back in him, a playful elbow in his side. 

 

“The lights and snow and pop Christmas music are overwhelmingly unfair when combined. They can compel even the coldest of hearts,” he sighed. 

 

“Now you are being funny. You never had a cold heart Sherlock, don’t even try that with me,” she chided earnestly. 

 

“Perhaps it started to melt soon as you met me so your hypothesis is partial,” he answered with a tenderness that surprised even him

 

A pause. 

 

“Ah...I believe i said something that could be deemed romantic? It silenced you but you are still—”

 

His words cut off as she spun around in his arms, and laid her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. His turn for silence, soaking in the closeness of her head so perfectly under his chin and he followed the compulsion once more and kissed the top of her head. 

 

“Miracles abound. You know you just made Mariah Carey’s “All I Want for Christmas” our song?” she teased

 

He laughed, “Mistakes made this evening, but sacrifices are what they are. I have learned to follow compulsions of a better nature it would appear.”

 

She leaned back, “Doesn’t your brother hate this song?”

 

He grinned devilishly and laughed again “OH does he ever!” he snickers again, looking in her eyes, “Oh, I love you.”

 

His face froze at those words, eyes wide as saucers and he felt his mind freeze. Watching his easy smile fall in stark realisation, she gulped. Words not said to each other since that day. 

 

But his heart felt light, lighter than he expected if those words found their way out again.

 

“I love you too,” she studied his face and smiled, biting her lip as her eyes held his.

 

His lips found her forehead, not sure if prepared for her lips against his.

But as she leaned her head back again and held his stare with her own. She could read the question he had, and she took the step he found difficult. He gladly let her take her right rewards if they could consider it that. But the audible sigh as they kissed told him his assessment was accurate. The Christmas spices and wine made for delicious explorations for both. 

 

Everything tingling, they stood and kissed underneath the lights and snow and would have carried on for some time if not a group of teenagers walked by telling them to get a room breaking the spell with their laughter

 

Eye rolls instantly produced from both.

 

“We have several would like to choose for us?” Sherlock answered back as he turned his head from Molly. She giggled.

 

“Hey you that detective bloke?” one of the shorter boys yelled out. 

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes again and narrowed them at the group but he kept his arms tight around Molly, who laid her head against his chest. 

 

“Yeah mate, sorry! Happy Christmas to you and your Mrs!”

 

“She’s not…” he said back, but the boys had moved on.

 

“...mine as such yet,” Sherlock mumbled, looking down at Molly with the new wonder at the thoughts running across his mind. 

 

“Oh you silly man, we don’t have to say boyfriend or girlfriend or anything its just titles and you are well, that I understand--”

 

A gloved finger rested on her lips, silencing her. He slipped the finger down her jaw and cupped it with his hand, holding her stare with his. She discerned tension in his fingers and the air felt warm with something electric as the wind stopped for a moment. 

 

“Molly Hooper, would you do me the honour of being my…” he paused his eyes narrowing and face contorting near painful but she knew in her heart was just drawing forth something deep. 

 

“Sherlock…” she gulped.

 

His jaw dropped helplessly and she could see words on his tongue refusing to come forth. She leaned in and laid her head on his chest again as his hand slipped behind her head massaging nervously. 

 

“Yes,” she murmured into his chest. She leaned back again, catching his eyes once more. “That’s always my answer.”

 

“But the question…” he began but stopped at the wave of her hand.

 

“You can tell me later. When the time's right and you are ready. Just know the answer is always yes,” she smiled reassuringly, and she felt him breathe out a sigh of relief. 

 

“One step at a time then.” His smile was slight, barely hiding his own disappointment in himself but he quickly remedied it with capturing her lips again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to my beta and friend Mouse9!


End file.
